This invention relates to a method of casting polyester on a glass mold to create a picture wherein a integral raised beaded structure forms a design in the cured polyester. By casting polyester mixed with appropriate pigments, followed by painting the cured polyester to achieve a desired effect of coloration, the present invention is used to create decorative artwork.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for artwork created from cast polyester for use with modern decorating schemes in home or commercial settings. Molded polyester pictures containing therein designs in the cast polyester are known in the prior art. Such polyester casts have been made using ceramic or rubber molds. A design cut into the mold is transferred in reverse polarity to the polyester cast from such molds. For example, a trough in the mold yields a raised structure in the finished cast.
Previously used mold materials, such as ceramic, rubber, or wood, however, do not result in a smooth surface in the finished cast product. The present invention, wherein the polyester is cast on a glass mold results in a cast structure with an extremely smooth polished surface.